Psst, Don't Tell Him
Synopsis In Tao Gems, the three Gems try to escape after seeing Blue Pearl be shattered. Plot Yellow Diamond stared into White Aquamarine's eyes. "You're next, girl," Yellow Diamond said to the pitiful Gem, who was squirming on the ground. The sun showing high in the air would make one think that it was a peaceful day. The Diamond carried White Aquamarine and put her on the piece of wood. "OFF WITH HER HEAD!" Yellow Diamond said, which meant to the Yellow Pearl to release the pulley to kill her. However, all was silent. After a few seconds, Yellow Diamond turned around to where Yellow Pearl was, but all that laid there was a gemstone. "Yin. Yang." Black Laced Onyx said. The pearl was still being surrounded by shock waves from Onyx. Onyx broke the piece of wood with two chops from his hand, freeing White Aquamarine. "Aqua! Charoite! Let's go!" Charoite took off her armor, and the three Gems ran. Yellow Diamond screeched. "I need to assign Gems to get them! Three of them is fine. Who here is powerful, actually is, and wants to go hunt down these hoes?" The three were walking under the sunset back to the base. Charoite whispered to White Aquamarine, "Hey, Aqua, can I tell you something?" White Aquamarine nodded. Charoite smiles. "Alright, you know the rebels Rose Quartz and her Pearl? And that Ruby and Sapphire? We're going on the same planet as them: Earth," Charoite whispered. "We just have to avoid both of them and we'll be alright! White Diamond has a spaceship to go there and we can fly there! But, erm, one thing, though..." "Yes?" White Aquamarine said quietly. "We can't take Onyx. He's obnoxious. He already made us lose a life! Who knows what we're gonna face if he sticks with us!" White Aquamarine looked at the stars in the now-night sky. They were rivals for sure, but they've known each other for a while now... and aren't the yin and yang those who balance each other? If they're separated, there won't be balance... White Aquamarine said, "Alright." They made it to the sightseeing tower's entrance where White Diamond was waiting. "Well. Onyx got out of jail. Explain." Charoite stood tall in front of the Diamond. The Diamond was only a foot taller, so it wasn't really a major height difference. "We were just trying to help him! He didn't mean any harm! Besides, they're pretty good warriors... right? They deserve to be in your armies!" White Aquamarine also stood next to her. "Also, can Charoite stay here for a bit? Erm... she's in trouble with her Diamond." White Diamond nodded. "Onyx won't be sent to jail, either... but please don't piss me off like that." Onyx nodded and walked to who knows where. White Aquamarine then walked up to White Diamond and whispered, "White Diamond... your ship? We have to go alone. It won't fit more than 3 people... and we have to leave out Onyx. He's obnoxious, and, erm... he made us lose a life. It'd be safe to go alone and hide from all of this." "I understand," White Diamond said. "I agree. I don't like him. We'll go on our own. Avoid 'em, right? We just have to prevent other Diamonds from knowing..." "Too late." There stood Yellow Diamond, bold. Now that she found two of the Gems, she was very content. One left. White Diamond trembled. "E-Even my leader is scared..." White Aquamarine thought. She stepped back. "Do you have other Gems? Where is your Onyx?" Yellow Diamond said. Her voice boomed through the area. White Diamond shook her head. "LIAR!" Yellow Diamond shouted. "I have been fair with such a low-class Gem for far too long! Tell me where Onyx is or you will DIE!" Yellow Diamond pushed White Diamond. She was about to step on White Diamond's gem on her chest when White Aquamarine screamed, "STOP!" "She really doesn't know! Once we left, we lost him! Really! Um..." White Aquamarine ran away, and Yellow Diamond's face filled with anger. Charoite followed White Aquamarine. "You're lucky, punk..." The two Gems were running together until they stopped to breathe. "How long have we run...?" White Diamond asked Charoite, panting. Charoite panted and then said, "I've counted. Seven miles." White Diamond wiped her forehead with her hand. "Whew! We went far! Yellow Diamond won't catch us!" Right there, Yellow Diamond appeared behind them. "Do you not think I am able to catch up to you?" White Aquamarine stood in front of the almighty Diamond. She wanted to look proud and confident in front of the menace. "S-So you think you can beat me?" Yellow Diamond chuckled. "I'm not going to fight you..." Yellow Diamond said. She walked up to White Aquamarine, holding her head. "I'm going to kill you." Characters * White Aquamarine * Black Laced Onyx * Charoite * Blue Pearl (mentioned) * Ruby (mentioned) * Sapphire (mentioned) * Rose Quartz (mentioned) * Pearl (mentioned) * Many Gems in colosseum * White Diamond * Yellow Diamond * Yellow Pearl Category:Enchi's Content